The Tail of Reina
by tofuskin21
Summary: Sky High- same school and teachers, with a brand spanking new cast: Reina-Cheshire Cat Lady, three new buddies, necessary hot guy, and evil preppy chick.
1. Reina Finds Friends on Flying Bus

REVIEW. THIS. AS-SOON-AS-YOU'RE-DONE.

Ch1

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"mghphngh," mumbled Reina, as she hit the snooze button.

10 minutes later, when she really woke and glance at the clock, she was stunned by how late she was. Jumping out of bed, she ran to the bathroom to get ready. She couldn't look like a mess on the first day of school; that was for the rest of the year.

She finished her morning rituals and ran out again to her room and was faced with a disaster. She had forgotten to pick which clothes she wanted to wear. Various obscenities crossed through her mind, as she rummaged through her dresser in search of something passable.

When she sprinted out of the house to the bus stop, she was wearing jean shorts and a blue tee with a gray mini vest, with her most impressive shoes, black, lace-up, knee-high converse. Not too shabby for a last minute look. She arrived just in time to see the bus almost leave.

Gasping for breath, she stepped onto the bus and tried to find a seat. There were a few open in the back, but they were occupied by what looked like seniors and Reina wasn't sure if they would harass the new kid. The only other seat was next to an angry girl in lots of black and red.

"Hey, I'm Reina," she introduced herself.

The only response she got was a grunt. "Jade's just mad 'cause her parents won't let her bring her guitar to school," helped a voice from the back.

A dark-skinned Indian girl with long black hair peeped over the bus seat and grinned at Reina. "Hey, I'm Aisha and this is Jade and Nayomi," she said, introducing another dark-skinned girl with mismatching white-blonde hair and pale blue eyes, who waved timidly.

"Cool, it's my first day, I'm gonna be a sophomore."

"That's weird, we're gonna be sophomores too, but I don't remember seeing you last year," noted Aisha.

"That's not saying much," snorted Jade, "Aisha doesn't notice what doesn't hit her face. It's a miracle she noticed you."

"Hey! Just so you know I happen to be very oberser-"

"No, it's alright," interrupted Reina, "I just transferred. I went to Linstone High last year, but then I transferred."

"Why'd you go there last year, not here?" asked Aisha

"It's kinda a long story…" Reina grimaced, "but basically my mom ditched her powers when I was born and didn't tell me anything until I happened to turn purple in class. Then I got transferred."

"You turn purple? Seriously, that's it?" snickered Jade.

"Not exactly. My mom's powers let her take control of the conscious of another person through dreams and on some levels, she can hypnotize people. Somehow the power gods decided she's Alice, so I turn out like the Cheshire Cat."

"You mean Alice in Wonderland? You're the Cheshire Cat? That's cool, so what other powers do you have?" asked Aisha.

"Well, I can turn invisible and levitate, and I can't really control it yet, but I can sometimes grow cat ears and a tail. I don't have very much control yet though."

"That's pretty powerful, if you know what you're doing. You'll probably make it to hero. I'm in hero too. I can breathe out different temperatures and I've been practicing all summer."

Nayomi snickered, the first sound Reina had heard from her. "No matter how much she says she practices, if Aisha gets a cold, duck and cover right away," she advised Reina, "my powers allow me to see auras. It's fun, even if it's not very powerful, but someday, it might be like reading minds, though right now all I can see are moods and I can catch lies"

"I guess it's my turn," sighed Jade, "I can tweak volume. I think it's pretty awesome, but Boomer thinks it's sidekick so I'm stuck there. On the bright side, I don't need an amp for my guitar, but my mother never lets me bring it to school anyway. So basically I just come to school to keep Omi company in her classes."

"Some company she is," said Nayomi rolling her eyes, "most of the time she's asleep anyway."

"WE"RE HERE!" yelled the bus driver from the front.

"Whoa, we're here already? My mom told me all these crazy stories about the bus ride here, but that was nothing," noted Reina.

"Oh, you're mom knew what she was talking about. The bus rides were horrible till this year, the bus was just replaced. You're so lucky you weren't here last year," explained Aisha, "I'll take you to the gym, if you want. It's where all freshmen go on the first day. You're not a freshman, but that's probably where you'll go anyway since you're new."

"Sure, thanks, that'd be great."

"We'll see you later if you wanna hang out during lunch," offered Nayomi, "but we hafta go this way now."

"That'd also be awesome, thank you so much," Reina said gratefully, "See you later," she added as they walked away.

"Later!" waved Jade and Nayomi, walking the other way.

"Kay, so since you just transferred, I'll explain to you how the hero-sidekick system works, it's pretty simple. Heros are the kids with stronger powers, while sidekicks are the kids with less useable powers. Pretty basic, right? And the person who decides who's who is Coach Boomer, the Physical Empowerment teacher. He's one you hafta watch out for, but if you impress him you're good to go so it's a good idea to try hard during the initiation-sorting thing. If you can, please try to make hero, cause Omi and Jade are both sidekick and it gets really, really, really, really boring in hero classes."

"Wow. That's a lot. Are you sure speed talking isn't a superpower."

Aisha grinned ,"That's what they say. I think it's just me. Anyway, here's the gym. Good luck, I've gotta go or I'll be late for atomic chem., bye!"

* * *

heylo, this is me and my first ever attempt at fanfic writing. I have no idea what to think of it so please leave a review with an honest(and hopefully gentle ) review.

PS is this too long for a chapter?

PPS Tell me what you think of the charectors


	2. The Sorting Hat of Sky High

_Hey y'all... i don't really talk like that._

_I finally did another one. Only like a gajillion days later. My bad. I hope someday I'll get better at this thing._

_Anyways, presenting__ LUCAS!... i'm doing the new charector dance in my head... _

_Well, this is it… _thought Reina, entering the gym. The large room was somewhat crowded and all of the freshmen were huddled in groups. Reina felt a bout of nervousness. She was older than them all and felt like she was probably still going to do worse than them all. And on top of it she was alone. Reina wanted to think that nothing could get worse, but she thought about it and figured it could. Feeling alone and awkward, she headed towards the bleachers to take a seat and wait for Boomer to arrive and start the show. She was busy thinking about how to impress Boomer and how to get her powers to work for her for once that zoned out while walking up the stairs and hit her shin on the very first step. To make it worse, when she bent down to rub her ankle, someone coming down the stops accidentally tripped over her and fell, knocking her flat on her back while spilling coffee all over her. Yep, it could defiantly get worse.

Sputtering on the coffee,(Reina hated the taste) she tried to get back up, but slipped in the coffee and fell back on her back again. "My coffee!" grumbled the voice of the guy who fell on her, "you owe me another one."

"Yeah, sure," muttered Reina, who could barely see the guy since her coffee-soaked bangs were now in her eyes, "wanna help me up?"

The guy made a scowling noise and leaned down through the crowd to help her up. "Hey, I'm Reina Wilder and I'm going to be a sophomore," Reina offered the standard greeting while pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes and trying to dry her face with the microscopic dry spots left on her shirt.

He sort of smirked and snorted at the same time. "Russ Moore, sophomore," he drawled, "and you owe me more coffee."

"Russ, Wait up!" a guy yelled crashing through the crowd and almost falling over when he tried to stop right at them.

"What Lucas? Because of you I'm already late to Spontaneous Speeches, what more do you want?"

"Oh, uhh, never mind. Sorry, see you later?" stuttered Lucas

"Sure, whaaatever," said Russ walking away.

"Hey, I'm Lucas Peace, sophomore," the guy introduced himself.

"Hey, Reina Wilder, also sophomore. Are you new too?" she asked getting a look at Lucas.

"Yeah, but my bro came here a few years ago," he was fairly good-looking at an average height, with shaggy brown hair which contrasted nicely with his alabaster skin and ice blue eyes, "I see you've met Russ's coffee though. He's supposed to be my guide, but I think he keeps trying to ditch me. Would you mind if I hung out with you instead?"

_Oh, his hair's a pretty color, _Reina thought,_ did I just think his hair was pretty? Ugh, I am such a creeper, _she groaned inwardly.

"Oh course, actually, thanks, if it weren't for you, I'd be all alone too. Wanna go get a seat." Reina gestured towards the bleaches.

The bleachers were pretty packed, but they managed to find squish together into an aisle just as the lights flickered. "HELLO YOU NEWBIES. OR SOULD I SAY NOOBIES? HAHA," cried a loud man from the center of the gym, laughing at his own joke.

"Guess that's Boomer," whispered Lucas.

"I would say so," nodded Reina.

"ALL RIGHT LETS LET THE OLDIES GO FIRST SHALL WE? IF YOU'RE NOT A FRESHMAN, GET'CHER ASS DOWN HERE."

"Oh goody, I think that's us," Reina rolled her eyes.

"At least we're first. Then we can leave earlier."

There were only a few other sophomores, but most looked just as nervous as Reina. She got in line behind Lucas. The line moved faster than she was hoping for and soon she was first. As she stood there silently panicking and trying not to let the ninja jellyfish in her stomach make her pass out, she was amazed by Lucas's powers as they froze and cracked a car that almost landed splat on him. "HERO," yelled Boomer, no surprise there.

Reina took a couple shallow breathes and stepped onto the platform. _Please let this work, please let this work, please let this work, _she thought, focusing on turning levitating and thinking light, fluffy thoughts. _I am a balloon. Or a bird. Or superman. I can do this. _

A few seconds later, she was was levitating a few yards up. _YES! Oh my freaking YES!_

Now, if she could turn invisible this would be perfect. She focused harder and pretended she wasn't there_._ She was gone for a good thirty seconds before she suddenly turned into a sadly visible stripey cat which hovered there for a few seconds before floating to the ground. "INTERESTING. COULD USE SOME WORK. HERO."

* * *

ho yeah. i did i second chapter. nothing can stop me now!

Please leave me a review on how it was.

I like how it's been going so far, but i haven't thought of a plot yet and i should probably get cracking before i do something i regret.

I'll try to get another chapter out before next week...

PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU! I ONLY HAVE ONE! btw, Talis Ruadair, i love you, thanks for reviewing *ahem-all-of you-who-should-review-but don't*


	3. IDs and Hallway Conversations

all rightie, only a day later than i was hoping. BTW, I don't own Warren. Besides, I'd rather have his brother...*AHEM*

I HAVE ANOTHER LOVE! NOW I LOVE Talis Ruadair AND FlyingSolo365. You wanna know why? BECAUSE THEY FREAKIN REVIEWED. YOU SHOULD TOO. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. JUST IMAGINE HOW AWESOME YOU'LL FEEL WHEN YOU'RE USERNAME IS HERE WITH THEM. if this is bribery for reviews, then SO. BE. IT.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ch3

"So, how'd it go?" asked Lucas

"Not too shabby. In fact, it may be my best work yet. In fact, I made hero," Reina announced proudly.

"That's awesome! By the way, what are your powers?"

"Well, let's see," Reina ticked off her fingers, "I can levitate, turn invisible, turn purple, and occasionally into a cat."

"You sure that's it?" Lucas joked.

"Probably. My mom says there might be more, because she could only put people to sleep until she was sixteen, when she discovered she could put them in a trance as well, so she thinks something might develop in me too. My mom and I have powers that might resemble characters from Alice in Wonderland, just a bit. Can you guess which ones?"

"Interesting, yours is obviously the Cheshire Cat, and for hers... is it Alice?" guessed Lucas.

Reina nodded her head in approval.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" asked Lucas, changing the topic.

"No, I have to go get it now," relieved he didn't ask too many questions about her powers, because she didn't have very good answers.

"I have to get mine too. I'll go with you, just so you won't be lonely," he grinned.

"My Prince Charming," answered Reina, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have your ID cards?" asked the pretty secretary, Ms. Perkins, in her Texas drawl, once they had reached the Administration Office.

"I don't. Do you?" Lucas asked Reina.

"I don't either, but I'd rather not get my picture taken now," she gestured to her brown-stained clothes and soaked hair.

"Don't worry darling, I think I can help you with that," Ms. Perkins smiled and poked Reina's hair, instantly drying it. In addition to that, her hair looked expertly styled, straight to her neckline, then going into soft curls.

"Ohmyfishies! That was amazing! Thank you, it looks so pretty!" cried Reina, while Lucas snorted at her puny attempt at swearing, causing Reina to glare at him.

"No problem, my powers aren't too aggressive, but they sure are useful,"

She poked the rest of Reina's outfit too, transforming it, so it looked brand new. "You look like a million bucks darling. Let's get your picture taken care of now."

"Hey, what about me?" Lucas pouted.

Ms. Perkins laughed, pulling out a digital camera, "I think you look good already. You don't need my touch."

A few minutes later she printed their schedules and handed them their ID cards.

"Thank you so much," said Reina gratefully, as they left.

Once outside Lucas pulled their schedules together to compare. "Hey, we have first period, Power Studies together!" Lucas pointed out.

"What is that?" Reina wondered, "Any other classes together?"

"Power Studies is where we learn about what our powers can do in the real world. And yep, we also have fifth period and sixth period together. That's Atomic Chemistry and Power Development. It also used to be called Save the Citizen, but it was changed to be fair to sidekicks. Ugh, PD, my brother told me all about it, it's like PE in regular school, and it's taught by Boomer."

"Oh, the joy I feel. Boomer right after lunch," Reina added sarcastically, pulling her schedule back, "By the way, this is regular school, but for un-regular people. Anyway, who is your brother?"

"Oh, weird, I never thought of it like that. My brother's name is Warren Peace."

"Are his powers like yours? Did he graduate a long time ago?"

"He graduated a long time ago. About the powers, not really, he's more of a hothead, while I, on the other hand,am the cool one. Catch my drift?"

"I'm a pretty good catcher. You're polar, while he's tropical."

"Huh? Sorry, I don't really get it?"

"Oh, sorry, uhhh, I meant that you're a fridge, while he's an oven! No, wait that's not it! AGH!" Reina stuttered, "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'm not usually this crazy, really!"

"Calm down, I don't think you're a crazy, why would I think that? Are you hiding some insane secret from me?" joked Lucas, "Never mind, we're all weirdos here anyway. Un-regular, you said so yourself."

"Yeah, no secret here," Reina muttered, just as they reached their first period.

-BRING WENT THE BELL-

"I guess that means we get to miss first," smiled Lucas.

"I would take that as a good start to the year," Reina grinned widely.

"Damn! How many teeth do you have in there?" asked Lucas, shocked.

"Just the regular. I have a big smile. It comes with the Cheshire Cat thing," Reina clarified.

"Oh, that makes sense. We should probably head to second period, though. See ya later?"

"Sure, fifth period?"

"See ya then," called Lucas, already walking away backwards so he could talk and walk at the same time.

"See you!" waved Reina, before she got lost in the swell of people now pouring out of the classrooms.

Looking at her schedule, she discovered she had second period Impressionism, whatever that was. Thankfully, it wasn't too far from her first period.

Navigating towards her next class was easier than she was anticipated. When she entered the classroom, there was a large seating chart projected onto the board and Reina's name was located next to someone named Crisca. At least it was close to the back. She headed to her seat and neatly sidestepped a foot in the alleyway meant to trip her. She followed the foot to the scowling redheaded face it belonged to. "Watch those legs before they get lost," she glared at the girl.

"Ex-cah-use me?" enunciated the girl.

"Oh, nothing," replied Reina stepping past her to her own seat.

"It better be nothing," muttered the other girl angrily glaring daggers into Reina.

* * *

OOOOH, exciting! *sarcasm* sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, next chapter i'm introducing another character! *MOre neW ChARActER DaNCiNG!*

is this a good cliffhanger or bad? WHAT"S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? review and tell me what you think is gonna happen. even after there's a next chapter.

I promise not to think you're a creeper if you leave multiple reviews. I'll just love you more.

HERE'S TO TOSSING AROUND THE FOUR LETTER WORD 78% OF GROWN MEN ARE TOO AFRAID OF EVEN ADMITING THEY'RE SCARD OF. BOOYAH.

"love-love-love-love-love-love-love-love!. L. O. V. E. Legitly Once-only Violent-Valentine-Victim Emergencies LOVE." That definatly did NOT make sense. Review if you don't care. or if you do. WHICHEVER.


	4. Warmups and New Friends

Yep, there's another chapter up already. I know. You're welcome to TALIS RUADAIR AND FLYINGSOLO365, because they're the only ones reading this thing. And how do I know that? BEACUSE THEY REVIEW. new concept, for ya readers out there, ain't it?

Review if you catch my drift. And if you don't.

PS, i don't own sky high and none of the old charectors are in this chapter anyways.

Have fun!

* * *

Ch4

_Wow, someone defiantly woke up on the wrong side of the snake pit,_ thought Reina, sliding into her seat. Reading the seating chart, she was informed the rude girl was Anne. Then, getting a better look at the board, she read the warm-up. Apparently, giving a rude impression to people around you _was_ the warm-up. Reina took her face in her hands and wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Well, maybe not cry, but to sigh, self-pityingly.

Thinking of what Lucas would think of her situation, she laughed. As she looked around for someone to try to be rude to, the girl who was supposed to sit next to her, Crisca, slid into her seat. Reina took one look at Crisca and gaped openly. "You're so pretty, it's hideous," she attempted to warm-up properly.

Crisca glanced at Reina and looked away, "A pity I can't say the same," she insulted quite realistically.

Reina took the remark in stride and responded with a serious monotone, "No need, I don't need a second opinion on my beautifulness. I'm just too pretty for the rest of humanity. My power is actually becoming uglier so I won't accidentally blind all of humanity with my beauty."

"Really?" smirked Crisca, though it was showing that she wanted to laugh instead.

"Oh, yes," continued Reina desperately trying to keep a straight face, "To look at me in my real body, you need to wear at least four pairs of sunglasses, and SPF 120 on all exposed areas. Even then my hotness might cause certain skin cancers."

Crisca gave up and began to laugh. Managing the serious face for half a second longer, Reina cracked up as well.

"Well, it's nice to see everyone following exactly the opposite of my directions," the teacher announced, not looking too displeased at all, "Welcome, I'm Ms. Scarlet, also known as The Chameleon, if you've ever heard of me. I usually assign that exercise on the first day. At first it does build up some tension, but it usually works itself out in the end, but just in case you can go apologize to anyone you feel deserves it."

Reina immediately turned towards Anne and mouthed "Sorry."

Anne grinned and mouthed back, "Not a problem."

Reina turned to Crisca, "Hi I'm Reina. I'm a new sophomore. Sorry about what I said before, except for the first comment, because that one was true."

Crisca snorted, "Yeah, thanks. I'm Crisca, also sophomore. It's just nice to not hear someone stutter around me. My last boyfriend, all he could say while I was around was, "Sh-sh-she's puh-puh-puh-rity." He was a real Neanderthal. You, on the other hand, are fucking hilarious. People are usually too wrapped up by my appearance so say anything too comprehensive."

"Yeah, well," Reina shrugged her shoulders, not ready to admit her mom was the unofficial hottest thirty-seven year old in the state.

Crisca was a breath-taking, long-legged, perky-chested blonde, with pretty features and a figure Kim Kardashian would kill for, but she didn't hold a candle to Reina's mom in her twenties. Reina knew for sure since her mom left plenty of framed newspaper clippings of herself as a young, gorgeous superhero in their house and her office.

Reina didn't think she looked anywhere near as pretty as her mom. She was fairly sure no one else thought so either. She figured if they did, then someone should speak up and tell her already so she wouldn't have to go around feeling plain. She had her mom's inky black hair and violet eyes, but where her mom had elegant, sweeping, cheekbones, Reina had just enough baby fat to not look bad, but just enough to cover her bone structure underneath and instead of her mom's marble skin, Reina had dry skin with the occasional pimple. Also, instead of her mom's amazing Amazonian figure, she was on the shorter side with a completely average body.

Whenever she complained about it, her mom would just tell her to wait, and when she turned older she would be the most beautiful girl in the world. That sounded good when she was ten, but now Reina was hoping that day when she would be pretty would just come sooner.

"Anyway, was that your real power?" Crisca interrupted Reina's inner reflections.

"Oh!" responded Reina, startled, "Not even close. I was just warming up my lying skills for this class. My real powers are way better. I can levitate and turn invisible. And occasionally purple. And if you want the dirty details, I can turn into a cat too."

"That's really cool. Since you're new, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" asked Crisca.

"Uhh… that really sounds fun, but I kinda already had a group of people-"

"Who could you possibly want to sit more with," smiled Crisca.

"Oh, just ummm…this one girl called Aisha, and her friends-"

"It's alright, I know them. In fact Aisha and I were really good friends until last year when she started going out with the guy I'd had a crush on since fucking FOREVER. Our friendship just didn't survive that. I mean, what kind of friend does that to another friend? She was probably never my friend in the first place."

_what?_ Thought Reina, shocked, _Aisha would never do that! And how could this any guy pick Aisha over Crisca? WHAT AM I THINKING? How can I think such mean thoughts? But it's kinda true, isn't it?_ thought the new, meaner part of Reina's brain.

"Well, yeah, that does seem like the wrong lines were drawn there," Reina mused, then blushed, hoping Crisca hadn't heard.

She had. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," hoping to distract Crisca, she accepted, "Yeah, sure I can totally come and make your table look prettier."

"Fabulous," Crisca responded, flipping her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder, just as the Ms. Scarlet clapped her hands for the classes' attention.

"Well, I hope I've given you enough time to get acquainted after your apologies. Yeah, I did stay quiet longer on purpose. Through this class I hope to teach you the subtleties of conversation and how to pull what I did in your daily lives. If you're looking for a definition," she stared at the dweeby guy in front with his notebook out and his pencils sharpened, "Impressionism actually making the most impact in the shortest amount of time. At least that is the way it works in MY class. All that art and renaissance crap can go rot in a hole."

Reina grinned. Ms. Scarlet was defiantly going to be an interesting teacher.

* * *

Who was atleast a bit shocked by the warm-up? or Reina's mom's description?

So whatcha think? Have any of you're previous judements changed? *DEEP QUESTION*

What do you think of Crisca? Is Reina too Mary-Sue or has she gone too far the other way, where they're so imperfect you can't relate to them? is there a term for that? if there isn't, i'm coining it as a Louisa-Marie-Roberta-Allen. Or Allen for short. Alot of stories about cutters and crazy people have Allens.

Anyone getting hints about Reina's past? they're really subtle, but they're there. REVIEW IF YOU SEE THEM.

FINAL WARNING: i know you've seen all my other reminders and it might be getting really annoying, but just in case PLEASE REVIEW. Even better, review multiple times.

Reviews make the world go round, not friendship or love or trust. IT'S REVIEWS PEOPLE, RE-FREAKIN-VIEWS.


	5. Which Friends Are Real?

MoRE NEw CHaRActEr DaNCe! Yay!

You know what's hard? (no, not that.) BREAKDANCING.

You know what's easy? (no, still not that.) REVIEWING.

SO GET ON TO IT PEOPLE.

By the way, I've got a plot now! I've just got to write it out…

Enjoy!

* * *

ch5

After Impressionism, her third period was Hero History. Incidentally, she sat right behind Russ (coffee guy). Though her clothes and hair were better than ever, Reina still felt pretty pissed about how he just spilled coffee all over her then walked away, so she gleefully took the opportunity for revenge and spent the whole period staring intensely at the back of his neck, but when he would turn around, she would quickly pretend to be taking notes.

Fourth period was Hero Tactics with Crisca again, but in this class they sat on totally different sides of the classroom, so they couldn't talk. Worse, the girls around her happened to be best friends or something and talked to each other the period, talking to her only when they needed a third opinion.

Just as Reina was about to erupt from being quiet all period, the bell rang.

"REINA!" yelled Crisca from across the room.

"CRISCA!" cried Reina, just as loudly.

"Good, you yelled back, otherwise I would've looked like an idiot," laughed Crisca, "let's go to lunch so I can introduce you to my buds."

"Yeah, sure, I just have to use the restroom first. Where should I come afterword?"

"Come to the cafeteria, you'll see us," replied Cricsa, as they walked into the hallway.

"Sure," called Reina as they parted ways.

Reina had to search for a few minutes, but luckily she found where the bathrooms were. Quickly doing her business, she washed her hands and walked out.

While she was walking to the cafeteria, she spotted Aisha a few feet away. She was about to wave to her, but then she saw Aisha was busy talking, more specifically flirting, with some guy. Reina glanced at the guy and froze.

Aisha's 'some guy' was Lucas.

Without really thinking, Reina spun around and started walking away quickly.

"Hey! Reina? Is that you? Wait up there's someone I want you to meet!" called Aisha, running up to her, "What's wrong?" she asked after getting a better look at Reina's expression.

"Nothing, I've found other friends to sit with, I used to know them but I didn't know they went to this school. I've really gotta go, I don't want to keep them waiting. Bye," Reina lied and shook Aisha off and began to walk even faster, still confused about why she felt angry and a little betrayed inside.

"Wait up, you still haven't met Lucas!" shouted Aisha after her.

"No thanks," Reina shouted back, "We've already met."

In order to not run into Aisha again, Reina took the long way to the cafeteria and arrived with only fifteen minutes left of lunch.

As Crisca has predicted, It was easy to find her table. The table happened to be in the middle of the cafeteria and seated there was Crisca and three more of the prettiest girls Reina had ever seen. Reina groaned silently.

_Great, _she thought annoyed_, I'll probably look even worse next to these people._

Trying to forget about what she just saw, she walked with as much confidence as she could to the table.

"Hey, found you," she smiled at Crisca, "but it really doesn't look like your table needs to be any prettier, even if I did show my real power?"she joked.

Crisca smiled, "Don't worry, we can always use more prettiness here. Come sit next to me."

Reina slid into the tiny space between Crisca and a petite redheaded girl. "Alyssa," the girl introduced herself.

"Hey. My name's Reina."

The other two girls introduced themselves as Betsey and Keisha. Betsey was a giggly pale-skinned blonde, sort-of like a mini-Crisca. Keisha, on the other hand, looked like the opposite of Crisca, with creamy dark brown skin and long black hair in hundreds of tiny braids.

"So Reina? Did anything happen on your way to the bathroom?"

"What, huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh puh-lease. Your face looked almost depressed when you got to the cafeteria. I want the dish. Now," Crisca practically commanded.

"Oh, not much, I just saw Aisha-"

"Ugh, what did that bitch do now?" grumbled Keisha.

"Oh, nothing… it's… I don't know… It's just that… well, I kinda saw her flirting with this guy I just met and I don't even know if I like him that way, but Crisca told me what had happened to her and it freaked me out."

"Oh, you poor thing, Don't worry about it. Aisha's just a big, stupid maneater. It's got nothing to do with you," assured Crisca, "Anyway, let's just forget about it. Aisha's a bitch and that's that."

"I agree," replied Reina, mostly to the part where they forget about the incident.

-BRING WENT THE BELL-

"Aww, shit! Lunch is over already?" complained Alyssa.

"I didn't even get a chance to fix my make-up," pouted Betsey.

Crisca rolled her eyes, "You look fine. What class do you have next?" she asked Reina.

"Oh… wait, let me remember…." Reina concentrated, "Oh! I have Atomic Chem Honors!" silently remembering Lucas was also in that class.

"Awesome, me too. Who's your teacher?" asked Alyssa.

"I have Toarchton. You?" replied Reina

"Same, let's go to class together. It's this way, dumbass," laughed Alyssa, as Reina headed off in the wrong direction.

"Oh. Of course," Reina ran to catch up with Alyssa who was already walking.

"By the way, just so you know, we don't talk to Aisha or her friends, if you know what I mean. You've seen how much Crisca hates her, if she catches you talking to one of them, you'll be labeled loser for life. I hope you know what I'm talking about."

Reina understood Crisca and her friends were pretty popular and had some power over the other students and could probably make her life miserable if they chose to and she also understood Aisha and Crisca had bad history together, but she really didn't see what the big deal was.

"What if she's in one of my classes and we have a project together or something?"

"If that happened to me, I would be begging and pleading the teacher for a new partner. If that fails, I guess Crisca probably wouldn't exactly blame you, but she'd probably still be pretty pissed."

"Oh."

"Kay, anyway, what are your powers?"

"I can turn invisible, levitate, turn purple, and become a cat."

"Why the hell do you have so many powers?" asked Alyssa bluntly, as they neared their classroom.

"It's 'cause my powers are based on those of the Cheshire Cat. You know, that freaky pink and purple cat from Alice in Wonderland?"

"Mhm, I know. I can control light in a small area. I can bend any kind of light but sunlight's usually easier."

"Tanning?"

"Definitely," grinned Alyssa as they stepped inside.

"Aww," moaned Reina, looking at the seating chart on the overhead.

"Aww, shit. I have to sit in the front," groaned Alyssa.

"That sucks," snorted Reina, "I sit next to Lucas, that guy I was telling you about before."

"Shit, that sucks. If you want, I won't tell Crisca."

"Does it matter? He never meant anything to me. Just some random guy Aisha likes."

"That doesn't matter, Crisca'd still be pissed off. She's a real drama queen," warned Alyssa.

"Seats, Seats! Everyone please take your seats!" called a woman with blindingly bright red hair, as she walked in the room.

"See ya," called Reina.

"Good Luck," responded Alyssa, taking her seat and Reina ran to her seat, which was , unfortunately, at the same table as Lucas.

* * *

HI. Did you like it? Really? Why? REVIE IT!

RAISE YOU HAND IF YOU DID NOT EXPECT THAT FROM AISHA!

Reina: *waves her hand wildly*

And I know I suck at describing characters. If anyone wants to gimme some hints on how I can improve, they would be very welcome .

REVIE ON WHAT CLUB REINA SHOULD JOIN IF SHE JOINS ANY AT ALL.

AND I'M GONNA ADD ANOTHER MALE CHARACTER, NAME IDEAS? I'm thinking Mike or Steve...

SHOULD I USE HOMECOMING OR THE BACK TO SCHOOL DANCE? i'm leaning towards the backtoschool dance, tell me if you disagree and why.

ANY OTHER FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREAT TOO!

GRAPE.

PPSBTW: on a random note, I'm trying to learn to windmill and I keep failing. And it REALLY hurts. SIGH.

My latest random club is Hip Hop Club, and i'm the worst dancer (so far) but i'm practicing really hard.

My other random clubs include Creative Writing Club, Art/Lit, Bollywood club, Bare Necessities Club, Robotics, and French Club... YAY! and yes, i do join them on a whim.


	6. Lab Partners Fo Life

HI

SORRY IF THE PACE IS TOO SLOW.

Anyway, I love asian food. The Paper Garden is #5 on my list of top reasons for loving the Sky High Fanficdom. Even though I'm a vegitarian and asian food (specifically oriental asian, though russian food sounds interesting, i've never tried it and i've already ate way too much indian food)(i'm indian, by the way) is mostly meat from various animals, i know a vegan asian food outlet at the mall, and it's my OASIS. Panda's my second choice, when i feel cheap. and there's an asian restaurant around thirty minutes from my house that serves completely vegitarian food, (called the Vegitarian House, what a coincidence) and the flan there is TEE-rific. There are so many great choices and my mom makes great asian food too! My all time fav item is Eggplant Tofu, second spring rolls, third (even though it's technically american) fortune cookies.

Why write so much junk about asian food, you ask? Because aisan food is so cheap and easy and fun to consume...

...LIKE REVIES! (We all knew it was coming)

ENJOY!

* * *

ch6

"Hello, hello. I'm Ms. Toarchton," the woman introduced herself as their teacher, "My power is, if you may have guessed from my name, setting things on fire. More specifically, organic gasses."

"I wouldn't want to fart while she's mad," joked Lucas.

Reina smiled halfheartedly and nodded.

"Now, get a good look at the person sitting next to you. For the rest of the year, you will be project and lab partners."

"Ngh," Reina moaned quietly, putting her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a buzzing thought."

"What? How was it buzzing?"

"Oh, you know, like an annoying fly. Never mind it's nothing."

"Right, anyway, what happened at lunch?"

"Nothing, I just had a small headache, so I didn't want to talk to anyone," Reina mumbled, staring at her hands.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Not really," Reina sighed.

"All right folks, time to move on. Most of our class work and homework will be labs and projects, so I hope you can get along with your partner."

_Time to beg and plead it is,_ thought Reina, who couldn't help but roll her eyes at how happy Alyssa was with her partner, the nerd from Reina's second period.

"We move fast in this class-" she was interrupted by some hoots and hollers from a pair of boys sitting near the back.

"Quiet! I don't tolerate stupidity in this class, try that again and here's a demonstration of what will happen," she paused and took a breath, and began to exhale out bright blue flames, nearly setting Alyssa's partner on fire.

"Only next time, it'll be your homework on fire," she glared at the two boys, while the rest of the class snickered.

"I thought she could only set organic things on fire," Reina whispered to Lucas.

"Organic things are things with carbon, and we breathe out carbon dioxide," he informed her, "I had Bio last year."

"Oh. I took physics instead."

"Do I need to issue a separate reminder for you two as well?" Ms. Toarchton turned her gaze on Reina and Lucas.

"No ma'm," replied both of them at the same time, causing Lucas to burst out laughing and Reina to turn purple.

Ms. Toarchton shook her head just stared at them for a few seconds, before moving on, "As I was saying this is an honors class, so we PROGRESS QUICKLY in this class. You will have homework almost every day, including today," drawing a few groans from the class, "Your homework today will be easy," she paused to glare at the idiots in the back who looked like they wanted to say something before she continued, "I want you to find a place where you and your partner can meet up for your homework labs. Does that sound simple enough?"

There were a few "mhm"s and "yep"s from the class. "Good. Now I'll hand out a questionnaire which you will fill out for your partner. Ask them questions and learn a few things about them. You will be graded on yours and your partner's answers. If you don't finish, this will also be homework. You may now begin."

Reina turned on her lab stool to face Lucas, as he did the same. Trying not to make eye contact, she tried to focus on reading the assignment.

"So, what's your middle-" she began to ask, when a TA came in with a note, announcing "Is Lucas Peace in this class?"

"That's me," Lucas gave her an apologetic look, as he stood up.

"You're being called into the principal's office right now," he was accompanied by the usual snickers from the back.

"Oh. That sucks. Anyway, want to meet in the quad afterschool to finish?"

Frantically trying to think of an excuse and failing, Reina responded, "Uhhh, sure I guess."

"Awesome, see ya then."

Alyssa looked back and mouthed, "_beg and plead now_."

Reina slumped onto her desk and moaned, causing Ms. Toarchton to come over. "Is something wrong-" she paused to look at the seating chart, "Reina?"

"It's just that… umm… I don't think I can work with Lucas."

"And why is that?"

"It's because… umm… well… I don't think he likes me."

Ms. Toarchton gave Reina another "look" for a few seconds and left without another word.

As soon Ms. Toarchton was busy shuffling papers around her desk, Alyssa turned back to Reina and mouthed, "_Don't worry, I won't tell Crisca._"

Reina nodded her thanks, not really sure if she should be worried about it, and tried to be grateful that at least Crisca wouldn't know. Turning her attention to her paper, she tried to fill out what she already knew, which was limited to his name, power and he had a brother who also had powers.

With nothing else left to do for the rest of the period, she silently sat working on turning invisible and back, pausing only when Ms. Toarchton looked up and saw her missing, and she turned visible and waved weakly to the teacher, so Ms. Toarchton wouldn't think she had ditched class.

-BRING WENT THE BELL-

_Not soon enough, _though Reina, annoyed.

"I got lucky with my partner," grinned Alyssa, skipping to the back to talk to Reina.

"How? That guy's such a dweeb," snorted Reina.

"Exactly," Alyssa wiggled her eyebrows, "he does the work, and I get the credit."

"You're so evil," laughed Reina, "so, anyway, what's your next class?"

"Villain theory. You?"

"Power Development."

"That sucks. By the way, you can totally count on me to stay quiet about the whole Lucas-guy thing," she winked at Reina and left.

Still not really believing Crisca would get mad at her over something like that, Reina headed over to the gym.

* * *

i like revies.

GRAPE.

PPSBTW: on a random note, I'm still trying to learn to windmill and I'm still failing. And it still REALLY hurts. SIGH. but now i've learned this really cool freeze!


	7. hiatus :

hello...

i just need to announce these stories are ON HIATUS mostly because i haven't updated them in a long time and i have no idea when, i will. i'm sorry and i'm feelin pretty fail for this, but i don't think i can handle writing a real story. i'm gonna try something smaller like a one-shot and once i feel like i can tackle a real story, i'll try these again.

thanks for reading so far *sad smile*

GRAPE.


End file.
